THE STORIES
by acya-chan1234
Summary: Hanya menceritakan tentang khayalan sang author yang aneh dan gaje! kehidupan keluarga Naruto saat sudah berumah tangga! Just for SasuHinaLovers! (Image not mine)
1. The Stories 1

**_THE STORIES_**

Hari ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun seorang anak kecil bernama **BORUTO UZUMAKI** atau sering di pangil **BOLT.** Ia adalah anak dari pasangan **NARUTO UZUMAKI** dan **HINATA UZUMAKI.** Untuk memperingati ulang tahun anaknya yang ke dua belas tahun, Naruto dan Hinata merayakannya dengan besar-besaran. Namanya juga anak dari seorang Hokage-,-

Saat ini telah tiba waktunya tiup lilin. Para tamu undangan pun menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'. Boruto meniup nya dengan penuh semangat. Lalu tibalah waktunya memotong kue. Ia pun menyuapi potongan kue tersebut kepada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka pun berfoto bersama dengan kedua pipi Boruto yang di cium oleh orang tuanya. Sungguh keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Namun , sepasang mata hitam yang sedari tadi memandang mereka merasa sebaliknya. Pemilik mata hitam itu berdecih ketika melihat senyuman bahagia dari keluarga kecil tersebut. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang agar dadanya tidak terlalu sesak.

Setibanya di halaman belakang, ia pun menyenderkan dirinya pada sebuah pohon. Entah mengapa setiap melihat keluarga kecil itu hatinya selalu tersayat. Padahal ia tahu, jika ia juga telah memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil. Ya , keluarga kecil. Keluarga yang orang-orang pikir berbahagia, rupanya tidak seindah dan sebahagia yang mereka kira. Karena ia, sang kepala keluarga yang selalu terjerat oleh cinta lamanya. Memikirkan semua itu, perlahan-lahan matanya menutup. Menikmati angin malam yang membelai rambut hitamnya.

Pagi ini Hinata melakukan aktifitas seperti biasnya. Membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya, menyiram bunga di depan rumah dan menyiapkan bekal untuk sang suami tercintanya. Hingga siang hari pun tetap sama. Sampai anak sulungnya membawakan barang-barang masa kecilnya yang ia lupa menyimpannya dimana -,-

"Okaa-san, apa ini milik Okaa-san ?" tanya Boruto seraya membawa sebuah kardus.

"Apa itu? Sini , Okaa-san lihat." Ujar Hinata. Boruto pun mendekati ibunya dan menaruh kardus tersebut ke lantai.

"Wah,, sepertinya itu barang-barang Okaa-san saat kecil yah!" ucap Boruto ketika membuka tutup kardus tersebut.

"Barang Okaa-san saat kecil? Ingin lihat !" Himawari yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan handphone-nya pun ikutan nimbrung-,-

'"Iya. Dari mana kau menemukannya Boruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku menemukannya di gudang Okaa-san. Tadi aku sedang memberesi kado-kado yang aku dapat kemarin malam. Aku tak sengaja menemukannya di atas lemari." Jawab Boruto.

"Okaa-san ini album foto kah? Boleh aku lihat?" Tanya Himawari. Hinata pun tersenyum dan menganguk tanda meng'iya'kan

Mereka pun melihat satu persatu foto Hinata saat kecil. Dimulai dari foto Hinata saat bayi, foto saat Hinata latihan, foto saat Hinata kelahiran adik Hinata yaitu Hanabi,foto saat Hinata dijahili kedua sahabatnya yaitu Kiba dan Shino, foto saat Hinata terjebur ke kolam ikan karena ulah Hanabi. Mereka tertawa saa melihat Hinata kecil yang basah kuyub dan menangis di dalam kolam ikan. Begitu seterusnya hingga foto terakhir telah selesai mereka lihat.

"Eh okaa-san, itu foto siapa? Bukankah itu foto Okaa-san? Tapi bersama siapa Okaa-san? Dia teman Okaa-san saat kecil?" tanya Boruto bertubi-tubi saat melihat sebuah foto terselip di halaman terakhir album. Foto yang di latar belakangi oleh sebuah danau yang indah. Dimana ada dua orang manusia yang saling memunggungi kamera. Wajah mereka tak tampak pada kamera. Hanya terlihat seorang anak peremuan mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu dengan rambut berwarna ungu kehitaman yang panjangnya hanya sebatas bahunya saja. Dan seorang anak laki-laki memakai yukata hitam dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat kelangit(?). Foto ini di ambil pada malam hari sehingga tidak terlalu jelas. Hinata segera menutup album foto tersebut saat Boruto mengucapkan ucapannya tadi.

"Apakah itu paman sai? Rambutnya hitam seperti rambut paman Sai." Ujar Himawari.

"Atau mungkin paman Sasuke?" tebak Botuto.

"Sasuke jii-san?!" tanya Himawari.

"Iya. Mungkin saja itu paman Sasuke. Rambut paman Sasuke kan biru kehitaman." Jelas Boruto.

'glek..' Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya agak pucat setelah melihat foto tersebut. Foto terakhirnya dengan cinta masa kecilnya...

"I-itu... Itu.. Itu.. O-Okaa-san juga tidak tahu. Su-sudah.. Bi-biar Okaa-san si-simpan dulu ba-barang-barang ini.." Ucap Hinata seraya memasukkan album foto kedalam kardus dan membawa kardus tersebut kedalam kamar pribadinya.

"Aniki, ada apa dengan Okaa-san? Sepertinya dia sakit." Ujar Himawari.

"Entahlah. Yasudah , aku ingin lanjut beres-beres lagi." Boruto pun berdiri. Hendak meninggalkan adiknya.

"Aniki, apa sebaiknya kita bicara pada Tou-san saja?" Langkah Boruto terhenti. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti. Sudah , jangan menggangguku!"

"Hhh.. Dasar !" Himawari pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat terhenti. Yaitu , membuat video dubsmash -,-

Malam ini Hinata menyiapkan makan malam dengan perasaan was-was. Ia takut jika anaknya masih penasaran dengan seseorang yang ada di foto masa kecilnya itu. Apalagi jika mereka membicarakannya pada Naruto. Ia harus menyiapkan alasan untuk menutupinya. Ia sendiri sudah berniat untuk membuang foto tersebut. Walau hati kecilnya masih tidak rela -,-

"Tou-san..." Boruto mengawali pembicaraan saat makan malam ini.

"Ada apa Boruto?" Tanya sang ayah. Naruto Uzumaki. Pikiran Hinata mulai tidak tenang. Ia takut jika anak-anaknya masih akan membahas soal foto masa kecilnya.

"Ta-tadi,, kami menemukan barang-barang masa kecil Okaa-san. Ka-kami melihat foto-foto Okaa-san saat kecil." Ujar Himawari. Hinata semakin was-was.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto seraya melahap daging ayam buatan sang istri.

"Difoto itu ada foto Okaa-san saat kecil." Lanjut Boruto

"Kau ini bagaimana Boruto? Itu kan foto Okaa-san mu saat kecil, pasti ada foto dia saat kecil. Ada- ada saja." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya seraya meminum teh.

"Ta-tapi difoto itu, O-okaa-san bersama seorang anak laki-laki. A-anak laki-laki tersebut ber-berambut hitam." Naruto menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Himawari dengan meminum tehnya lagi.

"A-apakah i-itu paman sai?" tanya Himawari.

"Atau mungkin itu paman Sasuke?" Seketika Naruto pun menyemburkan teh yang tadi di minumnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Boruto. Okaa-san mu belum pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Apalagi saat kecil. Ya kan Hinata?" Naruto melirik sang istri.

"Tapi itu mungkin saja kan? Mungkin masih ada misteri yang belum Tou-san tahu." Bantah Boruto

"A-ano.. Se-sebenarnya i-itu foto To-tou-sama dan mendiang Okaa-san saat mereke kecil." Ujar Hinata. Kakinya bergetar karena ia telah berbohong. Berbohong satu kali tidak apa kan? Lagi pula ia selalu berusaha untuk melupakan cinta masa kecilnya. Walau hatinya selalu menolak.

"Kau dengar kan Boruto? Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian masuk kamar saja. Sudah malam." Ujar Naruto. Boruto dan Himawari pun memasuki kamarnya masing-masing setelah berpamitan dengan kepada kedua orang tuanya(?). *-,-*

"Hey Himawari, apakah kau yakin tidak penasaran dengan anak laki-laki yang ada di foto masa kecil Okaa-san?" tanya Boruto saat berada di depan pintu kamar Himawari.

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku penasaran. Ta-tapi kenapa Aniki malah membicarakannya dihadapan Tou-san?" tanya Himawari.

"Tadinya aku tidak berniat membicarakannya pada Otou-san. Karena aku yakin jika Otou-san pasti tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi , setelah dipiki-pikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya bertanya pada Otou-san. Walau akhirnya Otou-san memang tidak tahu. Oh ya Himawari , rencananya nanti aku ingin bertanya pada bibi Hanabi. Apa kau ingin ikut?" ajak Boruto.

"Pada bibi Hanabi? Apa Aniki sangat penasaran? Ta-tapi , sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Baiklah , a-aku ikut."

"Oke, nanti aku akan menjemput ke kelas mu. Oyasuminasai Himawari !" Boruto pun mengusap puncak kepala Himawari. Lalu berlalu masuk ke kamarnya yang ada di sebelah kamar himawari.

"Oyasuminasai Aniki.." Himawari pun memasuki kamarnya guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

 **To Be Continue...**


	2. The Stories 2

_**THE STORIES 2**_

Malam ini Sasuke duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ya , Sasuke. Tepatnya **SASUKE UCHIHA.** Yang dahulu pernah menyandang posisi sebagai buronan dari seluruh negara shinobi. Sasuke yang merupakan adik dari seorang **ITACHI UCHIHA.** Yang merupakan salah seorang anggota **AKATSUKI.** Perkumpulan yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang anggota yang sangat mencintai perdamaian. Dan sangat membenci peperangan. Dan akhirnya satu persatu anggotanya meninggal dunia. Termasuk Itachi yang di bunuh oleh adiknya sendiri , yaitu Sauke. Okay , back to the story.

Sasuke meyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon. Dengan tangan yang bersilang di depan dada dan kaki yang dilipat satu sama lainnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia terus memikirkan masa kecilnya. Memikirkan kedua orang tuanya, memikirkan kakaknya, memikirkan klannya, dan memikirkan cinta masa kecilnya. Ia meremas baju yang ia kenakan pada bagian dadanya saat megingat anak perempuan kecil itu. Anak perempuan yang dahulu selalu menghiburnya. Anak perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi. Anak perempuan yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Anak perempuan yang melukai hatinya. Anak perempuan yang membuat hidupnya terasa semakin terpuruk. Dan anak permpuan yang sampai saat ini masih mengisi hatinya.

Sasuke kembali terbayang akan senyuman anak perempuan itu yang selalu menentramkan hatinya. Wajahnya yang putih mulus bagaikan salju. Semburat merah yang selalu menghiasi pipinya yang chubby. Dan suaranya yang halus serta indah saat di dengar, walau terkadang tergagap karena gugup saat Sasuke menggodanya. Pikirannya terus melayang mengingat masa kecilnya yang penuh warna dan sangat bahagia. Sampai seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Tepat berada sekitar 3 meter dari tempat Sasuke berada.

"Apa kabar Uchiha ?" tanya sosok misterius tersebut. Sasuke sempat terkejut akan kedatangan sosok tersebut dan matanya pun sempat terbuka lebar. Namun , bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya. Ia pun segera kembali dengan ekspresi dinginnya seperti semula.

"Hn" ucap sasuke singkat.

"Hhh.. Kau tak pernah berubah Sasuke. Bisa kah kau menyambut kedatangan teman lama mu dengan sopan?" sosok misterius itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sasuke berdecih melihat kelakuan sosok tersebut yang kekanakkan.

"Tch,, katakan apa mau mu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Tidak ingin menawari ku minum teh?" tanya sosok misterius tersebut seraya melirik sebuah gelas yang berisikan teh hangat buatan istri Sasuke – Sakura – beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi. Cepat katakan apa mau mu Kabuto?" Tanya Sasuke sinis tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikit pun. Yang bernama Kabuto hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mendekati tempat Sasuke berada.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak mu bergabung bersama ku lagi Sasuke. Apa kau mau ?" ajak Kabuto

"Tch,, aku kira kau sudah sadar Kabuto. Apa kebaikan warga konoha dengan membiarkan mu tetap hidup masih kurang ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kabuto memutar bola matanya. Merasa geli dengan kata 'kebaikan' yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Kau tidak tahu Sasuke. Tinggal di panti asuhan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi ketika aku harus mengurus anak-anak yatim-piatu itu. Itu sangat membosankan." Sasuke hanya berdecih mendengar jawaban Kabuto.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Aku tahu kau juga tidak punya harapan apa-apa di Konoha ini. Orang tua mu telah mati, kakak mu juga telah mati, klan mu sudah musnah. Hanya tersisa kau, istrimu yang pinky itu dan juga anak mu. Bahkan , cinta mu itu. Cinta masa kecil mu yang sangat kau banggakan, juga telah menikah dengan pria lain." Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Kabuto. Tatapan matanya kosong memandang rerumputan yang ada di bawah. Terlihat jika ia sedang melamun. Bukan , bukan melamun. Melainkan merenung. Merenungkan apa yang baru saja Kabuto ucapkan.

"Bagaimana Sasuke ?" Tanya kabuto tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke memandang dirinya sekilas. Lalu , kembali memandang kosong ke arah rerumputan. Melihat Sasuke yang tak kunjung memberikan jawaban, ia pun terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah Sasuke, akan ku berikan kau waktu. Untuk memikirkan kembali apa yang aku ucapkan. Aku tunggu kau besok malam di hutan ujung desa,tepat jam sepuluh malam." Kabuto pun menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Ku tunggu kau Sasuke." Seketika Kabuto pun menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam termenung.

Hinata mentap gusar ke arah suaminya yang sedang berada di depan sebuah meja. Mengerjakan tugas yang tidak sempat Naruto kerjakan di gedung Hokage. Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dadanya yang terbalut selimut. Kini ia tengah tiduran di atas kasur. Ia terus memperhatikan suaminya hingga sang suami merasa terganggu dengan tatapan yang di berikan oleh sang istri.

"Ada apa Hinata ?" tanya Naruto seraya memutar kursi yang ia duduki sehingga bisa menatap Hinata yang terus memperhatikannya.

"A-ano.. a-apakah Na-Naruto-kun tidak keberatan dengan fo-foto masa kecilku i-itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Bukankah kau bilang jika itu foto ayah dan ibumu saat kecil?" Hinata pun mengangguk ragu.

"Yokatta. Tapi , jika itu memang foto mu saat kecil bersama seorang anak laki-laki , aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Toh , sekarang kan kau dengan ku." Ujar Naruto.

"Be-benarkah...?"

"Iya. Tapi , aku pasti tidak akan suka jika ternyata anak laki-laki tersebut adalah Sasuke seperti yang dikatakan Boruto." Hinata sempat membulatkan matanya. Ia merasa gugup. Ia pun segera membalikkan badannya agar tak melihat Naruto. Ia juga menutupkan selimut hingga ke atas lehernya. Dan segera pergi ke alam mimpi setelah mengucapkan 'Oyasumi..' pada sang suami. Sementara Naruto? Ia kembali sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu sebuh kamar terbuka. Diam-diam seseorang memasuki kamar tersebut. Dengan berjalan sangat hati-hati, orang tersebut berjalan sambil berjinjit. Agar langkah kakinya tak terdengar oleh seseorang yang tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Orang tersebut berjalan menuju lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Satu persatu laci lemari kecil tersebut ia buka untuk mencari sesuatu. Namun , ia tak menemukan apa pun. Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajar. Memeriksa satu persatu laci yang ada pada meja belajar tersebut. Tetap ia belum menemukan _benda tersebut._ Ia berjalan lagi menuju meja rias di sudut ruangan. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan tepat saat ia membuka laci paling bawah meja rias tersebut, ia menemukan _sesuatu. Sesuatu_ yang ia cari sedari tadi. Ia tersenyum melihat benda tersebut. Lalu , ia pun berbalik menuju pintu kamar. Ia keluar dari pintu kamar tesebut setelah sebelumnya menutup laci yang tadi sempat ia buka. Namun , ia lupa tidak menutup pintu kamar.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan jubah mandi dan sebuah handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah. Ia sempat mengerjitkan dahi saat melihat pintu kamar terbuka.

"Kenapa pintunya terbuka?" Naruto pun menutup pintu tersebut dan berbalik. Namun , matanya terbelalak kaget.

"APA?!" Naruto amat terkejut ketika mendapati hampir seluruh laci di dalam kamarnya terbuka. Ya , sosok yang memasuki kamar Hinata hanya menutup laci pada meja rias Hinata dan melupakan laci-laci lain yang ia buka sebelumnya.-,-

Boruto pergi mencari-cari seseorang. Matanya menelusuri ruang kantin ini. Memperhatikan satu demi satu wajah para murid yang berada disini. Namun , tetap ia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Tch,, dimana sih dia?" Naruto mulai kesal karena tak kunjung menemukannya. Tiba-tiba otaknya memberitahu jika ia tidak akan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya disini. Tempat ini terlalu ramai. Mana mungkin ia akan menemukan orang yang ia cari disini. Orang itu kan pemalas -,-

"Baka ! Mengapa aku mencarinya disini? Dia tidak akan mau berada disini. Disini terlalu ramai dan berisik. Aku tahu harus mencarinya dimana." Boruto pun bergegas menuju suatu tempat yang ia yakini bahwa orang yang ia cari pasti ada disana. _Atap sekolah._

 **CEKLEK**

"Hh,, kenapa selalu saja ada yang mengganggu waktu tidur siang ku? Mendokusai." Shikadai merasa kesal pada seseorang yang telah mengganggunya saat ini.

"Jangan seperti itu Shikadai. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur siang." Ujar Boruto. Mendengar suara orang yang mengganggunya, Shikadai pun segera membuka matanya dan duduk menghadap ke arah Boruto.

"Hn. Ada apa Boruto ?" tanya Shikadai.

"Aku ingin mennyakan sesuatu padamu." Boruto pun duduk berhadapan dengan Shikadai. Lalu , mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

"Lihat ini !" Boruto menunjukka sebuah foto pada Shikadai. Kening Shikadai mengerut melihat foto tersebut.

"Ini Okaa-san mu Boruto ?" Boruto pun mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa dia ? Apa ini paman Sai ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Okaa-san bilang jika itu foto kakek Hiashi. Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya."

"Mana mungkin ini foto kakek mu. Masa gaya rambutnya itu mencuat ke atas ?"

"Mencuat ke atas ? Benar kan dugaan ku? Aku pikir ini adalah paman Sasuke."

"Paman Sasuke? Bisa jadi. Rambut paman Sasuke kan hampir mirip seperti ini. Lalu , jika kau mengetahuinya kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Shikadai memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak ada yang percaya padaku. Tou-san bilang , jika Okaa-san dan paman Sasuke jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi."

"Jika mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi, bagaimana mugkin foto ini bisa ada?" Shikadai mengembalikkan foto tersebut pada Boruto.

"Justru itu yang ingin aku selidiki. Kau ingin membantu ku Shikadai ?" tawar Boruto seraya memasukan foto tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

"Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah , aku ikut."

"Bagus. Mari kita pecahkan misteri ini Shikadai !" teriak Boruto penuh semangat. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Sedari tadi seseorang berada di balik pintu. Dan

mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

 **Uchiha Sarada**. Ia pergi menaiki tangga untuk memasuki tempat favoritnya. Yaitu atap sekolah. Tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu dan hendak membukanya. Namun , hal tersebut ia hentikan karena mendengar suara dari dalam. Ia mengenal suara tersebut. Suara Shikadai dan Boruto. Ia telah terbiasa dengan Shikadai yang sering tertidur di atap sekolah. Ia sering berbagi tempat dengan Shikadai. Jika Shikadai berada di bagian kanan , maka ia akan ada di bagian kiri. Begitu sebaliknya. Ia selalu pergi sebelum Shikadai terbangun, jadi ia tak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi Boruto, ia cukup tak terbiasa dengannya.

Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada knop pintu dan hendak berbalik pergi. Namun , niatnya ia urungkan karena mendengar pembicaraan kedua temannya tersebut.

"...Apa ini paman Sai ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Okaa-san bilang jika itu foto kakek Hiashi. Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya."

Sarada pun berbalik lagi dan mendengarkan – atau lebih tepatnya menguping – pembicaraan kedua temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue...**

 **teimakasih atas Review sebelumnya! :)**

 **maaf mengecewakan kalian :(**

 **aku harap kalian bisa menerima fanfic ku dengan baik!**

 **Arigatou!**

 **Mohon Review dan bantuannya para senpai dan Readers! :)**


	3. Cerita 3

**CERITA 3**

 **Peringatan: Typos, abal, aneh bin gaje.**

 **menceritakan khayalan sang author yang aneh bin gaje -,-**

 **Mengungkap masa lalu dari orang tua masing-masning (ibu boruto dan ayah sarada)**

 **OOoooOOoOO**

Sarada terkejut mendengar diskusi Boruto dan Shikadai. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Apa yang mereka katakan? Mengapa ayahnya ikut dilibatkan? Pikirnya. Sarada memutar tubuhnya hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika menemukan seseorang sudah berada dihadapannya. Orang yang tadi sempat menjadi pembicaraan Boruto dan Shikadai. Ya, Uzumaki Hinata. Ibu dari Boruto Uzumaki.

"Sarada-chan? Kenapa tidak masuk? Didalam ada Boruto-kun kan? Ayo kita makan bersama." Ujar Hinata disetai senyuman manisnya. Sarada melirik rantang yang dibawa Hinata. Pasti makan siang untuk Boruto.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san sudah datang?" tanya Boruto seraya membuka pintu atap sekolah.

"Iya Boruto-kun. Tadi Kaa-san mencari mu di halaman belakang seperti biasa. Tapi, kau tidak ada. Jadi Kaa-san bertanya pada temanmu. Dan mereka mengatakan jika kau ada disini." Jawab Hinata.

"Eh, Sarada? Kau ada disini?"Boruto memandang Sarada.

"Hn,"

"Kaa-san, ayo masuk. Aku sudah lapar.." Boruto memandang melas ke arah ibunya seraya menarik lengan sang ibu. Dan Sarada yang melihatnya terlihat jijik_-

"Baiklah. Ayo Sarada-chan! Ikut bergabung bersama kami!" ujar Hinata seraya menggiring(?) Sarada agar ikut bergabung. Mau tak mau, Sarada pun ikut bergabung_-

 **OOoooOOoOO**

"Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san sudah mengantarkan makanan untuk Himawari?" tanya Boruto seraya melahap makanannya.

"Sudah. Tadi, Kaa-san mengantarkan ke kelasnya."

"Hey Boruto! Cara makanmu jorok sekali. Lihat itu! Makananmu berjatuhan!" Omel Shikadai yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya. Sebenarnya ia jarang makan di saat istirahat sekolah. Biasanya ia hanya melewatkan waktu istirahat dengan tidur_- Namun, karena ibu Boruto sudah membawa banyak makanan, ia pun terpaksa ikut makan.

"Sudahlah jangan cerewet! Habiskan saja makananmu. Kalau kau cerewet seperti itu, kau sangat mirip sekali dengan Temari baa-san!" Boruto menimpali sambil terus makan. Sementara Shikadai mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Boruto. Hinata tertawa lebar melihat kelakuan dua anak tersebut. Tawa yang sangat mempesona dan bisa menetramkan hati penikmatnya (?).

' _wajar jika Tou-san menyukai Hinata baa-san. Dia... sangat cantik..'_ Sarada memandang Hinata dengan perasaan kagum. Seandainya Hinata-

"Sarada, kenapa belum dimakan? Perlu bibi suapi?" tawar Hinata. Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat habiskan makananmu." Hinata mengelus puncak kepala Sarada dengan lembut dan selalu disertai senyumannya. Sarada pun mengangguk dan memakanan makanan tersebut.

-Menjadi Ibunya.

 **OOoooOOoOO**

'Building .. Bangunan Gedung .. ..'

pintu diketuk dengan tidak sabaran oleh seorang bocah laik-laki. Ia terus mengetuk hingga pintu itu pun terbuka dari dalam.

"Tuan,, Nona,, ada apa kemari?" tanya seorang maid dari dalam rumah.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan bibi Hanabi." Jawab bocah laki-laki tersebut dengan lantang.

"Baiklah, mari saya antar. Nona Hanabi ada di ruang latihan." Maid tersebut pun mengantar Boruto dan Himawari pada suatu ruangan.

"Tok ... Tok ... Tok ... Nona, Tuan Boruto dan Nona Himawari datang berkunjung." Ujar maid tersebuat dari luar sebuah ruang.

"Masuklah. Aku sudah selesai." Suara dari dalam. Boruto dan Himawari pun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tampaklah ruangan luas yang kosong yang menjadi tempat latihan bibi tercinta mereka.

"Ada apa Boruto?" tanya Hanabi seraya menengak sebotol air.

"Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Baa-san." Mereka pun berjalan mendekati Hanabi.

"Soal apa?" Hanabi menutup botol tersebut.

"So-soal Kaa-san." Hanabi terdiam mendengar penuturan Himawari. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Aku Mari Ikut."

 **OOoooOOoOO**

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Hanabi. Kini mereka telah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan sambil duduk bersantai. Ada sofa, meja dan perabaotan lainnya. Sepertinya merka tengah berada di ruangan keluarga. Karena disana tak ada satu pun maid yang melintas.

"Ka-kami ingin bertanya so-soal masa ke-kecil Kaa-san." Hanabi menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Himawari.

"Apa bibi tahu jika Kaa-san pernah memiliki teman laki-laki saat kecil?" boruto melanjutkan.

"Siapa? Kiba-senpai? Atau Shino-senpai?" ujar Hanabi menebak.

"Bukan. Tapi, anak laki-laki yang ada di foto ini." Boruto mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang ada di saku celananya. Hanabi sempat terkejut melihatnya. Mengapa foto itu masih ada? Pikirnya.

"A-apa baa-san tau, si-siapa anak laki-laki te-tersebut?"

"Apakah ini paman Sai? Atau mungkin paman Sasuke?" potong Boruto.

"Berapa usia Nee-chan di foto itu?" tanya Hanabi.

"Kira-kiran 6 Tahun."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak tahu. Saat itu usiaku masih sekitar 3 tahunan. Aku masih belum mengingat dengan baik." Ujar Hanabi santai tanpa memerdulikan raut kecewa para keponakannya.

"Apa itu benar?" Boruto memastikan.

"Benar. Jadi maaf Boruto, aku tidak dapat membantu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pamit. Ayo Himawari!" Boruto berdiri dan mengajak Himawari untuk pulang. Himawari mengangguk dan ikut berdiri seperti Boruto.

"Kami pamit bibi !"

'Blamm ..!'

 _'Maafkan aku Boruto. Aku sudah berjanji pada Nee-chan. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahumu. Suatu saat kau juga pasti akan mengetahuinya..'_

 **OOoooOOoOO**

"Aku ragu Himawari. Mana mungkin bibi Hanabi tidak mengetahuinya." Boruto menggerutu selama perjalanan pulang.

"Su-sudahlah kak. Mungkin bibi Hanabi memang tidak mengetahuinya. Kita juga tidak bisa memaksa bibi Hanabi untuk bicara." Himawari menasihati.

"Hhh,,, mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi aku yakin, aku pasti akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Himawari terkekeh mendengar semangak kakaknya yang begitu menyala-nyala. Apalagi dengan gaya sang kakak yang mengangkat tangannya mengepal mengarah ke langit. Sepertinya kakaknya itu tidak main-main. Ia pasti akan berusaha mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Benar-benar mencerminkan Naruto_-

Sepasang mata hitam mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Boruto dan Himawari. Ia mendengar dan melihat semua yang terjadi pada kakak beradik itu hari ini. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dan kemudian pergi menuju arah berlawanan dengan rumah kakak-beradik tersebut.

 **OOoooOOoOO**

Hinata berjalan menuju gedung Hokage dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia khawatir dengan suaminya yang belum juga datang kerumah. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia melihat siluet seorang pria yang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada gerbang gedung Hokage. Ia tahu siapa orang tersebut. Sehingga ketika ia hendak melewatinya, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Sasuke melihat wanita itu. Wanita yang hendak memasuki gedung Hokage. Ia tahu apa tujuan wanita tersebut. Pasti bertemu dengan 'dia', pikirnya.

"Hinata .."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berhenti. Namun, kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti dengan sendirinya. Kini ia sudah ada di hadapan pria tersebut, pria yang tadi memangil namanya. Hinata pun menoleh melihat k arah sang pemuda. Namun , wajahnya tetap ia tundukan.

"Mencari Naruto?"- _apa tidak mencariku?_

"I-iya .."

"Ia bilang, ia kan lembur hari ini. Jangan menunggunya. Ia kemungkin akan pulang tengah malam."

"Ha-Ha'i. A-arigatou Sasuke-kun. Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku pulang du-dulu."

"Hinata..." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya lagi_-

"Apa kau lupa?"

"Lu-lupa? Lupa a-APA?"

"Berarti kau sudah lupa. Atau kau memaang tidak perduli denga janjimu itu, hm?"

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun. A-aku tidak mengerti. Permisi.." Hinata hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Namun kembali terhenti karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Baik jika itu yang kau pilih. Aku mengerti. Aku memang terlalu lama pergi. Jadi, pantas jika kau sudah lupa. Lupa akan semua. "

"A-APA maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Tch,, kau memang telah berubah Hinata. Aku tidak mengeri kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Apa karena kejadian 26 tahun yang lalu? Atau karena hal lain?" Hinata diam tak bergeming.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Apa kau anggap semua ucapkan ku itu hanya bohong belaka? Kau slah Hinata. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-kataku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Kenapa kau tidak perduli padaku Hinata?"

"Ka-kau, kau tidak akan mengerti Sasuke-kun. Maaf , permisi..." Hinata pun pergi menuju rumahnya dengan langkah tergesa. Sasuke mendengus melihatnya. Ia menutup matanya menimbang-nimbnag keputusan yang akan ia ambil..

 **OOoooOOoOO**

"Aku sudah yakin jika kau akan datang Sasuke!" Kabuto tersenyum lebar menlihat Sasuke yang datang ke arahnya. Ia tahu, jika tepat pukul sepuluh malam seperti saat ini, Sasuke pasti akan kembali ikut dengannya.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah. Selamat bergabung Sasuke." Kabuto mengulurkan tangan kananya...

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Haii Haii semua! :D**

 **maaf baru bisa next. Aku kelas 9 jadi banyak kegiatan.**

 **Gomen membuat kalian menunggu :(**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati alur cerita yang aku buat. ( walau aneh -,-)**

 **Mohon Ulasan-nya SEMUA! : D :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE STORIES 4**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Malam ini Sakura bolak-balik di depan rumahnya. Ia menunggu kedatangan suaminya yang tak kunjung datang. Seingatnya tadi sang suami –Sasuke- meminta izin untuk pergi menunggui Naruto di Gedung Hokage.

"Apa aku menyusulnya saja yah?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah berfikir sejenak, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Sasuke.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura celingak-celinguk di depan gerbang Gedung Hokage. Ia mencari-cari sosok sang suami. Namun, sepertinya disini sangat sepi. Tak berapa lama, ia melihat siluet seseorang yang menuju ke arah. Ia harap itu adalah sang suami. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa kesini? Mencariku, heh?" Tanya Naruto kepedean-,-

"Apa kau bilang?! Jangan bercanda Naruto! Aku kemari untuk mencari Sasuke-kun. Apa dia ada di dalam?" ujar Sakura.

"Sasuke? Bukankah ia sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu? Tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi duluan. Karena mungkin aku akan pulang larut malam." Terang Naruto. Melihat air wajah Sakura yang berubah sendu. Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk menghibur Sakura.

"Mu-mungkin,,, Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah sekarang. Mau pulang bareng?" tawar Naruto.

"Hhh,,, baiklah.."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Sakura-chan,, aku kau pernah berfikir jika Hinata dan Sasuke pernah mengobrol?" tanya Naruto saat di perjalanan.

"Apa kau mengigau Naruto? Mereka jarang bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi sama sekali. Jadi, mana mungkin itu terjadi." Sergah Sakura

"Tapi bagaimana jika kenyataannya mereka pernah dekat?"

"Berhentilah mengigau Naruto. Itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Jika mereka saling mencintai,, apakah kau rela melepaskan Sasuke?" mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura pun menghentikan langkanya.

"A-aku,, Aku,, Aku pergi duluan Naruto. Sarada pasti sudah menungguku." Sakura berlari belok ke arah kanan. Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbelok ke arah sebaliknya.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Naruto!" Sakura berteriak dengan keras dari seberang sana. Membuat Naruto berbalik dan menatap ke arahnya. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Sakura pun berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Jika itu benar adanya, kau harus merelakan Sasuke untuk Hinata, Sakura. Begitupun dengan aku. Aku harus merelakan Hinata demi Sasuke." Naruto bergumam seraya tersenyum simpul. Setelah itu, ia pun berbalik dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 _'_ _Clek'_

 _'_ _Tadaima'_ Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya.

 _'_ _Okaeri'_ Hinata menyambut kedatangan Naruto di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata seraya meraih jas yang di pakai Naruto.

"Ya. Apakah Boruto dan Himawari telah tidur?" tanya Naruto seraya meraih segelas air di atas meja makan.

" _Ha'i._ Aku menyuruhnya tidur. Sebenarnya mereka ingin menunggu kedatanganmu, tapi aku melarangnya. Karena aku yakin kau pasti akan datang larut malam."

"Maafkan aku. Pekerjaan ini sangat menyibukkanku. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura-chan di Gedung Hokage." Naruto meneguk air yang ada di dalam gelas.

"Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Ia mencari Sasuke. Katanya Sasuke belum pulang sedari tadi. Padahal aku telah menyuruhnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Tapi,, entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Naruto mengisi kembali gelas yang digenggamnya dengan air yang ada di atas meja.

' _Sasuke-kun belum pulang? Bukakah tadi aku bertemu dengannya di Gedung Hokage?'_ Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Melihat sang istri yang sedang melamun, Naruto merasa khawatir.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh,, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. A-apakah Naruto-kun ingin mandi air hangat? Aku akan menyiapkannya." Tawar Hinata.

"Ya, boleh juga. Aku merasa badanku sangat lengket."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun." Hinata segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak air.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

' _Clek'_

 _'_ Aku pulang..' Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya. Sarada yang mengetahui sang ibu telah pulang pun segera menghampiri sang ibu.

"Kaa-san sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak bersama Tou-san? Dimana Tou-san?" tanya Sarada.

"Maaf Sarada. Aku tidak menemukan Tou-san mu. Mungkin ia sedang pergi jalan-jalan sebentar." Sakura memegang bahu sang anak.

"Jalan-jalan? Bukankah sekarang sudah larut malam? Kenapa Tou-san tidak pulang?"

"Karena sekarang telah larut malam, kau sebaiknya pergi tidur. Bukankah besok kau harus pergi sekolah?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudah,, cepat pergi ke kamarmu."

"Hhh,, baiklah Kaa-san." Dengan berat hati. Sarada pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

 _"_ _Kau ada dimana Sasuke-kun?"_ ujar Sakura dalam hati seraya melirik foto krluarga yang terpampang di meja ruang tamu.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sarada menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah, dan lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia bosan mendengar gosip teman-teman perempuannya di dalam kelas. Dan lagi ia sedang tidak mau mengganggu tidur siang Shikadai di atap sekoalah. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan menenangkan diri di halaman belakang sekolah.

Akhir-akhir ini ia bingun denga sikap ayahnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh sang ayah. Mungkin sang ayah telah menyembunyikannya sejak lama. Hanya tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat merasakannya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu sang ayah? Entahlah. Ia bingung memikirkannya.

 _'_ _Tou-san,,, Tou-san dimana? Apa Tou-san pergi untuk sementara? Atau untuk selama-lamanya? Kembalilah Tou-san. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Apa benar kau ada hubungan dengan bibi Hinata di masa lalu? Apa kau mencintai bibi Hinata? Aku mohon Tou-san,, Beri aku jawaban atas semua pertayaan ini.'_ Sarada bergumam dalam hati. Ia harap ia bisa menanyakan semua pertanyaan itu pad sang ayah.

"Rupanya kau disini?" suara seseorang mengejutkan Sarada sehingga membuat Sarada harus membuka mataya.

"Boruto?"

"Kaa-san ku ingin memberikan bento untukmu. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, rupanya kau ada disini. Biasanya kau bersama Shikadai di atap sekolah. Tapi disana hanya ada si pemalas itu yang tengah tidur siang. Kau sungguh merepotkanku." Celoteh Boruto.

"Bibi Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Sarada.

"Aku membuatkan bento untukmu. Ku kira kau ingin makan bersama kami lagi." Hinata mendekati Sarada yang masih duduk dibawah pohon. Begitupun dengan Himawari yang ternyata mengekor di belakang sang ibu.

"Mari makan bersama bibi.." Ajak Hinata. Sarada pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Heyy,, apa kalian mendengarkan ku? Jangan acuhkan aku!" teriak Boruto.

"Diamlah. Kau sangat berisik Boruto." Ujar Sarada.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah Boruto, apa kau tidak lapar? Mari makan bersama.." ajak Hinata.

"Aku,,, Hhh,, baiklah." Boruto berjalan dengan malas ke arah ibunya dan Sarada. Lalu duduk di samping sang ibu. Hinata pun segera mengeluarkan bento yang di buatnya. Dan membagikan satu untu Boruto, satu untuk Sarada, satu untuk Himawari, dan satu untuknya.

"Selamat makan!" Boruto pun memakan bentonya dengan lahap. Sehingga makanannya berjatuhan. Sarada pun mengkritik tingah Boruto yang kekanakkan. Dan Hinata yang melihatnya, hanya bisa terkikik geli. Sungguh makan siang yang penuh warna.

 _'_ _Bibi Hinata sangat baik. Ia membuatkan ku sebuah bento dan membawakannya untukku. Seandainya Tou-san ada disini. Pasti ia akan menikmati hal seperti ini.'_ Sarada bergumam dalam hati. Entahlah,, Hinata sangat baik padanya. Bahkan sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Oh,, bolehkah ia berharap?

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **To be continue...**

terimakasih banyak yang sudah review :)

maaf jika cerita ini tak seseuai dengan harapan :')

mohon bantuannya yah! Review lagi yahh :D

balasan review sebelumnya :

Alicia Uchiha : iya saya masih sekolah :D waduh takuttt soalnya Hinata baik pada Sarada :D

Nurul851 : masa sih? janji apa yah? itu typo. Maaf. Sudah di perbaiki kok :D

hyacinth uchiha : janjinya.. Di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ;) :D

Cahya Uchiha : udah kok :)

Linevy Hime-chan : siappp! Hinata pasti bawa Sasuke kembali. (Note: kalo happy ending :D)

Novitasari : ini udah :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Stories**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **The stories is original by Acya-chan1234 :v**

 **Warn! : GaJe, abal, imajinasi author yang parah, typo(s), crack pair.**

 _'_ _Bibi Hinata sangat baik. Ia membuatkan ku sebuah bento dan membawakannya untukku. Seandainya Tou-san ada disini. Pasti ia akan menikmati hal seperti ini.'_ Sarada bergumam, bolehkah ia berharap?

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Hari-hari terlewati begitu saja. Para _Anbu_ sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. Mereka khawatir. Peduduk Konoha khawatir. Terlebih Sakura dan juga Naruto. Bahkan, tak bisa dibohongi jika Hinata juga khawatir. Ia takut, jika Sasuke akan seperti dulu lagi. Menjadi Sasuke yang penuh dengan dendam dan berada dalam kegelapan. Sungguh, Hinata tak ingin itu terjadi lagi.

Ruang keluarga Uzumaki tampak sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto, Hinata, Himawari, bahkan Boruto pun turut mengkhawatirkan rival ayahnya itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Boruto mengagumi mantan _nuke-nin_ itu. Ia tampak hebat di matanya. Namun, tentu tidak akan hebat jika benar ia kembali lagi kedalam kegelapan. Boruto meneguk air di dalam gelasnya, lalu berdiri.

"Aku selesai." Ucapnya dan hendak pergi. Namun, sebuah suara ledakan membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Himawari. Kini semua keluarga Uzumaki telah berdiri.

"Sepertinya dari arah pusat desa. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Hinata, kau jaga Boruto dan Himawari. Aku akan ke sana untuk melihatnya." Naruto bergegas hendak pergi.

"Tou-san, aku ikut." Ucap Boruto.

"Jangan Boruto, disana berbahaya. Kau sebaiknya tetap disini." Larang Naruto.

"Tidak, Tou-san! Aku adalah anak seorang Hokage. Aku harus menjaga wargaku. Aku juga harus melindungi mereka. Jadi, aku harus ikut Tou-san." Naruto menghembuskan napasnya.

"Hh, baiklah. Segera bersiap. Kita akan berangkat sekarang juga." Boruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **'** **DUARRRR'**

Sebuah bom meledak tepat di tengah taman desa. Para warga yang ada di sekitarnya segera berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri. Mereka semua menjerit. Mengetahui jika kawasan yang sedang mereka singgahi dalam keadaan bahaya. Semua orang terlalu sibuk untuk menyelamatkan diri. Hingga tak ada yang menyadari jika di atap sebuah gedung tengah berdiri dua orang pria yang sedang tersenyum melihat kejadian tesebut.

"Bagus, Sasuke! Kita akan membuat mereka kacau. Menghancurkan ketenangan yang mereka semua rasakan selama dua belas tahun terakhir." Kabuto tersenyum miring seraya memuji temannya yang telah menaruh bom tersebut.

"Hn," Kabuto memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar tanggapan temannya itu.

"Ck, kau ini selalu begitu. Yasudahlah, ayo Sasuke. Kita harus bersiap untuk pertunjukkan nanti malam." Kabuto pergi mendahului Sasuke dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan masih bertengger manis pada wajahnya itu.

' _Aku yakin kau tahu ini. Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan mendatangiku. Aku menunggumu nanti malam. Sebelum aku benar-benar mengancurkan desa ini.'_

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto bertanya pada salah satu warga yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian.

"Ada bom yang meledak, Hokage- _sama._ Tapi, para Anbu belum menemukan siapa pelakunya." Jawab warga yang tadi ditanyai oleh Naruto. Bom? Naruto heran. Bagimana bisa ada sebuah bom meledak di tengah taman? Dan yang terpenting, siapa pelakunya?

"Hokage- _sama,_ kami menemukan ini." Seorang Anbu menemui Naruto dan memberikan sebuah sapu tangan padanya.

"Sapu tangan?" Anbu tersebut mengangguk.

"Kami hanya menemukan itu di sekitar taman. Tapi, di sapu tangan tersebut tertulis huruf ' _HH'_. Kami pikir itu milik Hinata- _sama._ " Naruto mengernyit.

' _Hinata? Mengapa, sapu tangannya ada disini? Apakah ia pergi ke tempat ini sebelumnya? Tapi, sepertinya sapu tangan ini belum pernah aku lihat. Baiklah, aku akan menanyakannya.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Kalian bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Para Anbu tersebut pamit dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mencari bukti yang lain. Sementara Naruto bergegas mencari anaknya dan berniat langsung pulang ke rumah. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia segera selesaikan.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

' _Tadaima'_

 _'_ _Okaeri'_

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, Tou-san. Apa sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang mengancam desa kita?" sambung Himawari.

"Okaa-san, Himawari, di sana telah terjadi ledakan bom. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa itu bisa terjadi? Bahkan para Anbu tak menemukan bukti apapun." Boruto berbicara panjang lebar. Kebetulan, saat seorang Anbu menemui Naruto, Boruto sudah pergi mendekati tempat kejadian.

"Boruto, Himawari, bisakah kalian masuk ke kamar dulu?" pinta Naruto.

"Baik, Tou-san." Ucap Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan. Kemudian mereka pergi menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menyuruh Boruto dan Himawari masuk ke kamar?" tanya Hinata. Tak biasanya suaminya itu ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya. Kecuali ada sesuatu yang penting dan rahasia.

"Hinata, apa ini milikmu?" Naruto menunjukkan sapu tangan yang tadi diberikan oleh seorang Anbu padanya. Hinata sedikit terkejut. _'Bagaimana bisa sapu tangan itu ada di tangan Naruto?'_ Pikirnya.

"I-itu... Ha- _ha'i._ I-itu mi-milikku. Di-dimana Na-Naruto-kun me-menemukannya?" tanya Hinata. Kini Hinata merasa gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Bukankah, seharusnya sapu tangan itu ada di tangan seseorang yang mungkin telah pergi.

"Seorang Anbu menemukannya di sekitar taman. Apa kau sebelumnya pergi ke taman itu, Hinata?" sekitar taman? Bagaimana bisa? Hinata bingung. Banyak pertanyaan yang berada dipikirannya. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya pusing sendiri.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun. Ke-kemarin, a-aku pergi berbelanja ke pa-pasar da-dan mampir ke dekat taman se-sebentar. Mu-mungkin saat itu te-terjatuh di-di sana." Kami- _sama_ maafkan Hinata. Ia harus berbohong saat ini. Tentu saja kemarin ia tak pergi ke pasar. Kemarin kan ia pergi belanja di supermarket.

"Oh begitu. Ku kira, ini milik seseorang yang telah meledakkan bom." Hinata terkejut sekaligus tegang mendegar ucapan Naruto. Seseorang yang telah meledakkan bom? Jika itu benar, maka pelakunya adalah-

"Yasudah, Hinata. Ini sapu tanganmu. Kumohon titip anak-anak. Jangan biarkan mereka keluar dari rumah. Sekarang situasi masih berbahaya. Bisa saja orang itu meledakkan beberapa bom lagi di sekitar desa. Aku harus pergi. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menantiku. Sampai jumpa." Lanjut Naruto seraya menyerahkan sapu tangan tersebut pada Hinata. Hinata pun meraih sapu tangan yang Naruto berikan padanya dan menganguk atas perintah yang Naruto ucapkan. Naruto lantas berbalik dan pergi mengurus kekacauan yang masih terjadi di desa.

' _Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau benar-benar akan kembali ke jalan yang salah? Apa kau akan meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan Sakura, meninggalkan Sarada, meninggalkan Naruto, dan kau akan meninggalkanku? Tidak! Kau tak boleh pergi lagi!'_ Hinata memandang sapu tangan yang kini ada dalam genggamannya. Warnanya, wanginya, masih sama seperti 25 tahun yang lalu. Pasti ' _orang itu'_ sangat menjaganya dengan baik. Tiba-tiba bayang-bayang masa lalu datang menghampirinya.

 _Seorang bocah laki-laki berjalan meninggalkan seorang bocah perempuan berambut pink yang masih menangis di sana. Setelah berada cukup jauh dari tempat bocah perempuan berambut pink tadi menangis, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun." Sasuke berbalik, lalu melihat seorang bocah perempuan berambut ungu pendek sebahu._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" Sasuke bebalik dan mendekati bocah yang bernama Hinata tersebut._

 _"_ _A-apa kau akan benar-benar pergi? A-apa kau akan meninggalkan desa ini? Apa kau akan meninggalkan Naruto, Sakura serta teman-temanmu yang lain? A-apa kau akan me-meninggalkanku, Sasuke-kun?" mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Suaranya sedikit tergagap karena sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar._

 _"_ _Aku akan kembali, Hinata. Aku janji. Aku hanya akan pergi untuk mencari kakakku." Hinata mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya._

 _"_ _Apa kau yakin? Kau berjanji?" tanya Hinata._

 _"_ _Tentu. Aku berjanji. Aku akan kembali, Hinata." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata. Hinata membalas pelukan tersebut. Menikmati detik-detik bersama Sasuke, dan mungin akan menjadi detik terakhir bagi mereka bersama. Tak lama pelukan itu terlepas._

 _"_ _Aku harus pergi, Hinata." Sasuke berbalik._

 _"_ _Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke kembali berbalik menghadap Hinata._

 _"_ _Ini. Bawa sapu tangan ini. Agar kau selalu ingat akan janjimu. Agar kau segera kembali kesini, Sasuke-kun." Hinata memberikan sebuah sapu tangan pada Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke meraihnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celananya._

 _"_ _Hn, terima kasih, Hinata." Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata sebentar dan menyesapi aroma lavender yang akan selalu ia rindukan. Lalu ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini wajahnya tengah memerah._

Hinata tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya. Semburat merah muncul ketika mengingat Sasuke mencium keningnya saat kecil. Sungguh, ia tak ingin pria itu pergi lagi.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia sempat melirik suaminya yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang. Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto. Membelainya sebentar. Namun, ia harus tetap pergi. Ia harus menahan seseorang yang mungkin akan berbuat sesuatu yang lebih parah dari ledakan bom tadi siang. Ia bangkit. Kemudian berjalan mengambil jaket ungu yang ada di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Lalu, ia berjalan seraya mengendap keluar kamar sekaligus keluar dari rumah ini.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah tangan halus tengah mengelus pipinya. Ia ikut terbangun ketika Hinata bangkit dan duduk di atas kasur. Namun, ia masih menutup matanya. Ketika Hinata sudah pergi keluar kamar, Naruto membuka matanya. Ia bangkit lalu mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Menekan beberapa angka dan menelpon seseorang.

"Hallo, Sakura."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Boruto mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia bagkit dari tidurnya dan mengintip melalui celah pintu. Ia melihat ibunya pergi secara mengendap-endap.

' _Mengapa Okaa-san pergi malam-malam begini?'_ batin Boruto. Belum beberapa lama ia dibuat bingung oleh sang ibu, tiba-tiba ia menemukan ayahnya juga hendak pergi secara sembunyi-sembunyi. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Boruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan berbalik menuju kamar adiknya.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura mengambil sebuah jaket dari dalam lemarinya guna menutupi piyama tidurnya. Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tadi menelponnya, ia sedikit tak tenang. Ia memang tidak terlalu percaya pada apa yang Naruto katakan. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan jalan mengendap menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa menyadari jika ada sepasang mata hitam yang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik pintu.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Ayo, Himawari! Kita harus cepat. Jika tidak, kita akan kehilangan jejak Tou-san." Ucap Boruto.

"Aduh, sabar aniki. Aku masih mengantuk." Himawari tampak kewalahan menyamai langkah sang kakak. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan jika langkah kakaknya terhenti.

"Ada apa ani-? Sarada- _neechan_? Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Tidak baik pergi sendiri malam-malam seperti ini." Himawari tampak terkejut ketika mendapati

Sarada ada di depan Boruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut bersama kalian." Boruto mengernyit tak suka.

"Tujuan kita sama, Boruto." Boruto hanya dapat menghembuskan napasnya.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat."

 **••** **To Be Continue••**

Ohayou minna!

Ne, bagaimana? Aku sudah menepati janjiku, 'kan?

Baiklah, FF ini memang sudah-sangat lama terabaikan;(

Gommen...

Nah, karena sudah dilanjut, mohon Review-nya, yaa.

Menerima kritik dan saran kok.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Jaa! (:


	6. Chapter 6

**THE STORIES 6**

Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Stories 6

Rate : T

Happy reading _minna-san_

 **PERINGATAN!**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI** _ **PAIRING**_ **SASUHINA DAN NARUSAKU DIHARAPKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA CERITA INI.**

 **DAN BAGI YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI NTR, SILAKAN KEMBALI.**

 **TERIMA KASIH**

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut bersama kalian." Boruto mengernyit tak suka._

 _"_ _Tujuan kita sama, Boruto." Boruto hanya dapat menghembuskan napasnya._

 _"_ _Baiklah, ayo cepat."_

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke tengah berbaring di rerumputan. Ia sedang menikmati hiliran angin yang membelai tubuhnya. Malam ini angin sangat sejuk. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat dan berada di bawah kepalanya sebagai alas. Sementara Kabuto, ia tengah mempersiapkan alat-alat yang akan digunakannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Seseorang memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia sangat hapal dengan suara lembut yang tadi memanggilnya. Ia yakin, jika orang yang tengah ditunggunya-lah yang memanggilnya tadi. Sasuke bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hinata..." ucap Sasuke. Ia menatap Hinata yang napasnya masih tersegal karena berlari ke arahnya. Hinata mencoba mengatur napasnya. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau... Taman Konoha... Apa kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Hinata yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar? Apa kau memang mau-" ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Seolah tersihir, Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Dan membawanya seakan kembali ke masa saat ia sering bersama pria ini dulu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata." Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Hinata. Menikmati wangi aroma lavender yang sangat ia rindukan. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata. Ia sangat merindukan wanita ini. Sungguh. Ia tak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Cukup selama 26 tahun ini ia tersiksa karena berada jauh dari sang pujaan hati. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Keadaan memaksanya untuk berada jauh dari Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku... aku..." Hinata mencengkram baju Sasuke. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanya bersama pria ini, walau hanya untuk beberapa saat saja. Tolong izinkan Hinata. Setetes air berhasil lolos dari matanya. Dan Sasuke yang dapat merasakan hal itu semakin mempererat pelukannya lagi. Mereka membungkam mulut mereka. Biarlah satu sama lain dapat merasakan kerinduan ini walau hanya dalam kebisuan.

Sementara Kabuto yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian tersebut, sedikit terharu menonton drama gratisan ini. Ia tak menyangka jika kehidupan Sasuke akan serumit ini. Ia memang tahu jika si Uchiha itu memang sangat mencintai wanita Hyuuga –ah, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sekarang adalah Uzumaki- itu. Jangan tanya bagaimana Kabuto dapat mengetahuinya, tentu saja dengan memaksa Sasuke untuk bicara. Dengan bantuan racun yang dengan senang hati akan ia berika pada Sasuke jika saja saat itu Sasuke tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

 _"_ _Sasuke, itu milik siapa? Jangan berbohong kepadaku. Kau tidak mungkin memiliki sapu tangan super cute itu. Dan kau jangan berani macam-macam. Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas. Dengan sigap, aku akan menularkan racun padamu." Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Sejak kapan Kabuto menjadi cerewet seperti itu, pikirnya._

 _"_ _Oh, dan jangan tanyakan mengapa aku cerewet seperti ini. Karena aku muak dengan sikapmu yang terlalu tertutup itu." Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Kabuto. Ilmu telepati, ya?_

 _"_ _Dan satu hal lagi, jika kau berpikir tentang ilmu telepa–"_

 _"_ _Hentikan, Kabuto. Ini milik Hinata." Potong Sasuke. Terlihat Kabuto sedikit terkejut._

 _"_ _Gadis Hyuuga, eh? Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki teman wanita selain wanita-wanita merahmu itu." Kabuto menyeringai tipis._

 _"_ _Kisah masa kecil." Sasuke berujar seraya pergi meninggalkan Kabuto._

 _"_ _Kau pikir, kau bisa menutupinya, Sasuke?" seringai muncul di wajah Kabuto._

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kurasa telah cukup kalian reunian seperti ini." _memangnya selama dua belas tahun ini mereka melakukan apa saja?_ Lanjut Kabuto dalam hati. Merasa tak ditanggapi, Kabuto merasa sedikit geram.

"Hyuuga –tidak Uzumaki, kau akan ikut dengan kami? Jika, ya. Maka ayo bergegas. Kita harus pe–"

"Hinata tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Sasuke dan Hinata membuka kelopak matanya bersamaan. Suara itu. Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan menghadap ke arah sumber suara.

Kabuto sempat kaget mendengar suara yang cukup familiar itu. Dan ketika menengok ke arah sumber suara, ia berdecak sebal. Sepertinya rencana yang telah ia –mereka susun akan sedikit terganggu. _Ck, menggangu saja_ , batin Kabuto.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_..."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata?" Sakura menatap suami tercintanya.

" _Teme_ , kau keterlaluan, ya. Menculik istri orang, huh?" ujar Naruto.

"Hn"

"Mengapa aku terjebak dalam situasi ini? Ck, _mendoukusai_." Keluh Shikamaru. Shikamaru? Ya. Naruto sengaja mengajak –memaksa Shikamaru untuk mengikutinya. Bagaimana pun, pria Nara itu memiliki IQ yang tak bisa diremehkan.

"Sasuke, jelaskan pada kami. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke serius. Entahlah, mungkin ia cemburu. Mungkin.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , i-ini tidak–"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Hinata." Potong Naruto. Seluruh yang hadir di situ menatap terkejut. Tidak biasanya Naruto betingkah seperti itu. Bahkan Hinata samapi dibuat mati kutu olehnya.

"Jangan membentaknya, _dobe_." Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan. Apa hubunganmu dengan is-tri-ku, Sasuke?" Naruto memberikan penekanan yang amat nan teramat pada kata 'istriku'. Hal itu membuat Sasuke memalingkan mukanya dan berdecih. Ah, membuat Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya saja. Seandainya dulu keluarganya tidak seperti itu, mungkin saja kini ia yang akan menjadi suami dan ayah dari anak-anak Hinata yang menggemaskan. Baiklah, bukan saatnya mengenang masa lalu.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa pun." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apa kau tulis, Sasuke? Aku sudah mengganti pertanyaanku. Aku menanyakan hubunganmu dengan Hinata, bukan menanyakan tentang apa yang kalian lakukan lagi." Ck, Naruto benar-benar membuat sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa malam ini.

"Lagipula, Sasuke. Jika yang kau katakan dengan tidak melakukan apa pun itu adalah termasuk memeluk istri orang lain di dalamnya, maka kau berkata jujur." Shikamaru berucap sarkastik.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika suamiku mengkhianatiku." _Jika si cherry ini mengetahui kebenarannya, pasti ia akan lebih kecewa,_ batin Kabuto.

"Terserah apa pun yang ingin kalian katakan. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan menyakiti Hinata –"

"Kau tidak akan menyakitinya karena kau tidak bisa, Sasuke." Sasuke berdecih mendengar omongan Shikamaru yang dengan beraninya memotong ucapannya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali, _hime_." Sasuke berbisik lembut tepat di sebelah telinga Hinata. Setelah melirik sekilas ke arah Kabuto, tiba-tiba sebuah gas berwarna hitam muncul dan membuat pandangan seluruh manusia yang ada di sana terhalangi. Saat mengaktifkan _byakugan_ , Hinata dapat merasakan cakra Sasuke yang menjauh darinya.

"Si _teme_ itu kabur rupanya, cih." Sekadar informasi, jika di zaman ini jurus ninja tidak boleh sembarangan digunakan lagi. Meskipun ini adalah negeri ninja, tapi kini mereka lebih banyak menggunakan teknologi. Ah, Negeri Api terkena dampak globalisasi juga rupanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Hinata? Ingatlah, kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami." Satu per satu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan Hinata yang beranjak paling terakhir. Setidaknya itu adalah pemikiran Hinata.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara ibumu dan ayahku, Boruto?" Sarada bertanya, kini mereka berada di balik semak-semak di dekat Sasuke dan Hinata tadi berdiri.

"Apa ada kemungkinan terjadi perselingkuhan?" rasanya Boruto ingin menyumpal mulut Shikadai yang sembarangan berbicara. Shikadai? Baiklah, begini. Singkat cerita Naruto dan Sakura menyusul ke kediaman Shikamaru untuk memaksa pria Nara itu ikut bersama mereka, sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang memaksa sementara Sakura memohon dengan wajah memelas. Dengan tanpa sengaja –mungkin, Shikadai melihat kejadian tersebut dari balik kaca di kamar tidurnya. Tentu saja ia juga tidak melewatkan di mana ada tiga orang bocah mengikuti tiga orang dewasa itu. Dan tanpa babibu, Shikadai memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka semua.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Shikadai." Boruto berbalik dan menatap kesal ke arah Shikadai.

"Aku hanya mengutarakan pemikiranku." Jawab Shikadai acuh.

"Aniki, hentikan. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang sebelum orang tua kita menyadari jik kita tidak berada di rumah." Usul Himawari. Lalu, mereka berempatmu beranjak kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Anak-anak yang tidak sopan, mencampuri urusan orang dewasa seenak udel mereka,-

Ohayou _minna-san_!

Gommen hiatus terlalu lama hehe..

Saya tahu, fanfic ini cukup banyak yang tidak menyukainya. Tapi, apa boleh buat?

Ini adalah imajinasi saya, jadi saya tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan begini.

Lagipula, saya takut jika sudah ada _readers_ yang baper dan mungkin akan kecewa jika fanfic ini dihentikan.

Jadi, bagi yang tidak menyukai, silakan _back_.

Terima kasih :)

R&R

-acya


End file.
